


The Gourdification of the Infernal Demon Sisters

by FruitFrakker



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Humiliation, Inflation, expansion, pumpkin transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Kneesocks develops a serum to turn the Angels into Pumpkins and shows it to Scanty. Things do not go well for either of them. Pumpkin Transformation, focusing on expansion and humiliation. Oneshot.





	The Gourdification of the Infernal Demon Sisters

“Miss Scanty! Miss Scanty look!”

The more voluptuous Demon Sister yawned, smacking her lips as she squirmed around in her recliner, shooting a weary glance at her bespectacled, unicorned sister bounding towards her.

“Oh what is it, Miss Kneesocks? You know full well I require ample time to recuperate from Corset’s ‘lectures’.”

“To Heaven with Corset,” Kneesocks spat, her blue ponytail bobbing about excitedly, like always exquisitely contrasting her gorgeous crimson complexion—much like Scanty herself. “I have concocted a formula that will emancipate us from the Mayor’s suffocating tutelage; it is the means to end those hideous angels in a definitive and elegant manner.”

“Oh?” Scanty paused twirling one of her emerald bangs around her finger and leaned forward with a look of keen interest, bearing her underbite. “Dear Sister, please do go on.”

Kneesocks reached into her beige double-breasted jacket—identical to Scanty’s if not nearly so well filled out—and produced a corked beaker of translucent orange liquid. She popped the cork off, releasing an earthy and somewhat sweet sent into the room.

“After several fortnights of meticulous experimentation, I was successful in extracting the essence of the ghost of the Great Pumpkin. A mere drop of this tincture will transmogrify those meddlesome wretches into useless gourds, powerless to oppose our endeavors!”

“Oh Miss Kneesocks!” Scanty cooed, snatching the beaker from her sister, nearly bouncing with joy. “This is it! This is precisely what we require to escape this tedious existence!”

“D-dear sister-“

“Oh how I so long for Hell’s romantic craggy bluffs—” Scanty was gesticulating wildly now. “—being serenaded by the wails of the damned. _Auf Wiedersehen_, Daten City, you miserable human infested—”

“MISS SCANTY!”

“Hmph?” Scanty stopped for a moment, suddenly recognizing a sensation of wetness splattered about her. “Oh goodness, how absentminded of me…” She rubbed at a wet spot on her right horn. “Just… a smidge overeager I suppose.”

“S-sister, your horn…”

“Hm?” Scanty cocked an eyebrow, rubbing it again. “It appears immaculate to me—” She stopped, watching an orange streak dart down and spread across Kneesocks horn, then across her forehead, replacing her rich magenta skin tone. “Wait, your unicorn… and your face… is this what is occurring to me—”

She glance at her hand and nearly lept backwards. The finger that had brushed her horn was now a beige orange, and quickly the rest of her hand was as well, running up her arm until meeting tendrils snaking out from her jacket. She shot Kneesocks a nervous look.

“Kn-kneesocks, dear,” She started, feeling a warm sensation of pressure begin to fill her body. “You… prepared an antidote for this concoction, of course. R-right?” Her belly gurgled ominously, though the pressure wasn't focused in the front but rather all over her torso.

“A-and present those loathsome harpies with an occasion to…nnnff—” Scanty could clearly see a bulging ring of flesh push out around her sister’s waist, and she could clearly feel the same happening to herself. “T-to extricate themselves from their demise? It struck me as…as rather foolish…”

“Sister,” Scanty gulped, her hand stroking her exposed tangerine navel, seams beginning to creak all over her increasingly tight dress. “D-do you mean we’re-“

Her question was silenced by a burst of expansion in both girls, bursting their belts off along with the bottommost pair of buttons on their jackets. The two awkwardly maneuvered their feet to support the newfound weight of their soon-to-be globular torsos, bits of orange flesh pushing through any tear in the seams it could find.

“Satan…” Scanty cursed, her hands not at all capable of keeping up with the metamorphosis before her. “What… _are _these peculiar sensations… nnnf…” She bit her lip as a wave of pressure struck her bosom, pulling it tighter than ever against her dress jacket, wet teats sticking out like daggers. The buttons soon gave way, bursting the blazer open around her rack to reveal her increasingly cavernous cleavage and a thoroughly ruined white blouse and neck tie. Ruining Demonic Designer fabric wasn’t at the front of her mind, however, as she clutched desperately at her rotund torso, feeling a new sensation begin to take shape. “What… absurdity is it now?!”

Kneesocks grunted, gripping at her bulbous ass cheek that had pulled her torn, raggedy skirt into a loop of fabric around her waist, before finally bursting off. Her dress—much like Scanty’s—was well in the midst of being torn apart, though her bosom hadn’t quite torn her blouse asunder, less material to start with after all. She ran one hand down her thigh and another across her belly, feeling the expansion grow less uniform, more… segmented. “It… appears we are truly taking on the form of pumpkins, Miss Scanty…mmmph…”

The green haired demoness grinded her teeth, her hands exploring her own turgid form. Indeed, she was no longer expanding out evenly, but rather in segmented bulges radiating all around her body, from her neck down to her ankles. Even her breasts, finally disposing of her superfluous blouse, was broken in segmented bulges, though her breasts overall maintained their coherent shape. Hell forbid any harm come to Scanty’s rack. The ridges expanded outward and where they met, crevices were formed—flesh awkwardly expanding against itself

“Salvation….” Scanty moaned, her increasingly immobile arms—overtaken as they were by bulging segmentation—capable of little more than wiggling about. She spent the last ounces of mobility in her conical legs to spread her stance slightly more, feeling her torso grow lower and lower as its outward expansion began stretching her thighs out of existence. The same process, albeit slower, was occurring in her upper arms, causing the last bits of her dress to slough off, leaving her in nothing but loafers and a pumpkin juice-drenched pair of panties, growing perilously close to the floor.

Scanty of course did not know how to parse any of this. How could they go from the cusp of a final victory to… this! She watched with cheeks flush with rage and embarrassment as her sister—similarly mortified—grew increasingly wider, the bulges pushing out further as the head began to sink into a depression at the top. In a moment Scanty saw her own bulges creep up around, obscuring her horizon more and more.

“Miss…Miss Kneesocks!” She moaned, comically waddling side to side and petulantly flapping her hands. “W-when… when does this process cease?!” She moaned again as her panties finally gave way, leaving her exposed crotch to drip pumpkin juice on the floor.

“I..I honestly cannot say, Dear Sister!” She grunted in response. “The… nnnf… alchemical process merely spoke of artificing a complete-“

“CHRIST!” Scanty screamed, her face completely aglow as her womanhood pressed against the floor with the entire weight of her bulk, pumpkin juice—including bits of seeds—jetting out as her body convulsed in involuntary bliss. “GOD NO… NNNFF..FUCK…” Sweat beaded down her brow as he tried anything to relieve the pressure, but too little avail—her feet no longer contacted the floor, having retreated into divots formed by the bulges. She could barely here her sister’s own screams over her own wailing, but it didn’t really matter. She was completely consumed by the sensations writhing through her ridiculous body. She couldn’t enjoy this… she WOULDN’T enjoy this, and yet… it just all felt so good, too good.

Bigger and bigger they became, their bodies now pressing against each other, but there were no more shouts and cursing. No more words at all really; just the lustful moans of two gourds in heat, dimly aware of their humiliating, objectifying fate, but too addled by the sheer pleasure of it all to give a toss.

“As I expected,” Corset’s voice rang over the intercom, barely audible over the mewling of the pumpkins and the sounds of their growth. “You Demon Sister’s have been useless failures ever since you arrived, it’s only natural that it would be your fate. At least I can now apply for some _decent _help.”

“And on the plus side, I’ve acquired two lovely decorations for Daten’s Halloween festival,” He said giddily. “Better hope there’s no Jack-o-Lantern carving as an event~.”


End file.
